It all started with Muse PHAN
by AlishaRose
Summary: Dan and Phil meet at a Muse concert and instantly click. crap at summaries but you should know what happens by now ;) WARNING MAY BE TRIGGERING SELF HARM ABUSE AND OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. MATURE SCENES LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey, this is my first FanFic EVER so I hope you like it, leave a review so I don't think I'm talking to myself, ok on with the fic!**

**DANS POV**

Oh my god I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm going to see Muse, oh my god! They are my all-time favourite band; I can't wait to see them. I only have 1 hour until I have to go. "DAN GO TO SLEEP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I hear the all too familiar scream, along with the loud footsteps that get louder and louder by the second, soon enough my bedroom door has been kicked open and a pair of muscly hands are wrapped around my neck, I struggle for breath "o...o...o.k.k" My jaw is hit by a hard punch and I'm left curled in a ball clenching my face. I spot a shiny object in the corner of my eye. _No, not tonight, I'm going to see Muse, nothing will ruin tonight._ I go to lock my door and I turn the light off in my bedroom, slowly opening the window, I climb out and climb down the vines at the back of my house. I replace the crashing from inside my house from my alcoholic twat of a father, with Muse flowing through my IPod; I set off towards the O2 arena.

**PHILS POV**

Here I am, in line to see Muse. The doors are opening eek! I run inside with my ticket in hand, the thousands of people begin to flow through the door, filling the entire arena until there is literally no space to move. I stand and listen to the support acts. _Which are nothing compared to Muse, I mean. Come on? _The last act announces they are playing their last song and I see this as an opportunity to go to the restroom. I squeeze through the mounds of people towards the toilets, as I open the door to go in; there he is...The most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life, chocolate brown hair and sparkling eyes to match. Phil what are you doing you probably look so stupid just staring at him right now. I'd been staring for a good 2 minutes before I snapped out of it and gave him an excited smile, "Hey!" The boy looked around for a while before looking back at me,

"Are you talking to me?" _His voice matched his face...He was so perfect!_

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. There's no one here but you? My name is Phil, what's yours?" _Omg Phil, he thinks you're an idiot, why am I talking to a complete stranger?_

"Oh hey Phil, I'm Dan taking it you like Muse then, are you here with anyone?" _awh he's so cute, it's obvious I like Muse but he still asked, he looks so awkward awh_.

"No, I don't like Muse, I love them! They're my favourite band! No I'm not here with anyone, no one else likes Muse..."

"Oh well, I guess we can hang together, you seem cool. How can no one like Muse? Wtf?"

"I know my school is strange, I'll never understand them, and sure why not, can I get your number?"

"Yeah sure, um its, 0786576923"

"Awesome, let's go then!"

I spent the rest of the gig with the totally perfect and amazing boy I had met, oh wait, Dan I mean... Turns out he only had £5 on him and he was so desperate for a Muse shirt, I offered to buy him the shirt but obviously he declined, I still bought him one though, after all, my mum and dad gave me £60 to bring.

"Are you walking home then Dan, My mum could give you a lift?"

"NO! Um, I mean, I like walking you know? It's calming" Well that's suspicious..?

"Um ok, well I'll text you tomorrow or something?"

He replied with a nod and a stunning smile, I just wanted to tackle him to the ground and snog his face off...I started walking towards the car giving Dan a wave hm, I wonder why he was so quick to reply about walking home? Maybe I should ring him and ask him to come to the car? No he will think I'm a total weirdo...

**DANS POV**

Wow I didn't think I could last any longer with such a gorgeous face in front of me, _constantly reminding me of how worthless, pathetic and broken I am_. That was close if he took me home my dad would have woken up, oh well, I dodged that so it's ok...I hope he texts me like he said, I've never really had a **_friend_**, he's giving me something to live for I guess. He is so beautiful though, his ebony hair shining and his sparkling blue orbs looking straight towards me.

I have school tomorrow I really don't want more bruises...

I see my house in the distance, all the lights are off so my dad must not have noticed I'm not there, I get to the vines and slowly climb up the, only to find two strong hands forcefully pulling me into my bedroom, and a tall big silhouette stood in front of me. Shit. I'm thrown to the floor and kicked several times in the stomach, struggling to breathe "s...st...stt..stop" I spit blood from my mouth and swiftly wipe my mouth as my dad leaves my bedroom, I spot the shiny object again and I reach to grab it, _my release, my everything...everything revolves around this one object, it keeps me sane, if you class me as sane?_ I drag the razor across my wrist, the blood starts to move towards the surface in little bubbles..._yes I'm still alive, blood is still running through me. I don't deserve life, I should just __give my life to someone more deserving, like Phil_... I wonder when he will call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey you guys. Here's the second chapter I hope you like it so far, I love you all and if you want to be in the story just tell me in a review :) This one will be short since I've already posted one chapter tonight. Also I won't be posting until the 19****th**** of March, since that's my birthday and it gives me time to stock pile some chapters ;3 **

**PHILS POV**

_I hope Dan is ok, he isn't answering his phone? I'm really worried about him, I hope he didn't get hurt walking home; I should have made him get in my car_. As I continue to scold myself I didn't realise my mum was talking to me.

"Phil, are you okay sweetie, you seem lost in thought, who are you trying to call?"

"Oh just someone I met at the concert, he's awesome, I offered him a lift home but he decided to walk and now he won't pick up his phone.."

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure he's fine, he probably got home and fell asleep?" I nod, but I had a feeling something wasn't right; I _knew _something wasn't right…

I'll wait until morning and ring him again, I swear I've seen him somewhere before though. Surely if he went to my school I would have noticed him? I can't get his face out of my head, pure perfection…I could have easily mistaken him as a model, and I'm being serious. I watch out of my window at the world passing by, thinking of the beauty that is Dan... As we get closer to my home I see my dad in the doorway, smile on his face waiting to welcome me and my mum.

**DANS POV**

My eyes slowly flicker open, blood is running down my arm. _Shit_. 5 missed calls on my phone all from Phil… haha, Amazing Phil. I knew he would call back I just knew it. I started to get ready for school, but not before a morning beating from good old dad. I grab my bag and begin my walk to school, I don't even understand why I go to school, I never do anything…no one notices me, not even Phil noticed me before last night, maybe now he has acknowledged me he will notice me in school.

Here I am, stood in front of the jail people like to call _school,_ I hear a car door open behind me and then a tap on the shoulder, and I flinched at the pain.

"Hey Dan! I didn't know you went to my school?"

"Ugh, yeah I do, sorry I didn't mention it, I like to be invisible at school…"

"Well you can hang with me if you like, don't be shy you're my friend now!"

"Yeah sure" _haha no, you're popular and I'm a freak. You're perfect and I'm fatally flawed_.

He did that signature smile of his and walked towards the main doors as I watched with my mouth open "OMG LOOK ITS THAT GAY EMO!" I hear from behind me, I start to run because I know what happens after an insult…a beating, I run towards Phil and bump into him by accident.

"Woah, are you okay Dan?"

"N...n...no, th...theyre c…cha...chasing m...me"

"Calm down Dan, go hide in those toilets over there"

I ran towards the toilets and peaked through a crack in the door, good thing I can lip read.

"Where is the faggot" He asked Phil

"Um I think he went that way" He replied pointing down a set of stairs, _thank you so much Phil_

When I can see that the path is clear I exit the bathroom and make my way towards Phil with my arms open, he hugs me and although this may seem a little thing to you his embrace is so comforting, it makes me feel so safe a warm.

"Thanks Phil, you're amazing, I Lov…um… thanks" _shit that was close…_

"No problem, maybe you should stay with me for today?"

"No, that's okay I'll stick to the shadows, I'm not really in the mood to have the living daylights kicked out of me…"

"Okay, well be careful, I don't want you getting hurt"He replied with a sad look on his face_, haha, It's not them who hurt me it's me who hurts myself_.

"Um yeah, I won't get hurt, I promise"

And we both go separate ways until we can no longer see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**** I know I was going to post on my birthday but, I've been doing work experience and I've been exhausted so I'm really sorry****, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME YEY ^_^****(for Tuesday)**** anyways on with the story **

**DANS POV**

I swiftly swerve through the stampede of people walking towards their next lesson, I don't normally go to lessons they bore me, and no one notices I'm not there anyways, I have a special spot where I like to sit and listen to music and think…

My school has an abandoned tower as a separate section, I love to go to the top and look out over London, it's so magnificent, as I climb the stairs one by one, I reach into my pocket to pull out a lighter and a cigarette, I hold the cigarette weakly between my lips and light it up, each breath giving me relief; I breathe out with my mouth in the shape of an 'O' making rings of smoke fly through the air until they vanish, _why did I have to be stuck with this life? __I'm__ worthless, pathetic, ugly, __and fat__, no one wants me, if I killed myself no one would miss me._ I've contemplated killing myself many times, but I've never had the guts to actually go through with it, let's just say if a car was coming straight towards me; I wouldn't try and jump out of the way…I wonder where Phil is, I bet a hug from him would make me feel better, I don't know why but I really like Phil, more than I've liked anyone before, most people just annoy me but not Phil. Phil is special and perfect in every way. I hear the bell for the next lesson and decide because I love art so much I'm going to go to this lesson.

I quickly run to art before a stampede of students come flowing from the doors, settle down in the back corner of the room and put an earphone in one ear.

"Now class, today you can do whatever you like, but it has a catch, you have to draw someone, anyone, someone in school, someone famous it's up to you, now good luck and I look forward to seeing your masterpieces!"

_I'm__ going to draw Phil…That's a bit creepy though isn't __it;__ oh well not like anyone will see it except the teacher_.

I slowly start to sketch out his face and features starting with the eyes, _they're__ my favourite thing to look at on him_, I work on Phil for the duration of the lesson and by the end I must say I was proud of what I had drawn, It was as if he was actually stood right in front of me._ I could just kiss him __now;__ it would be like kissing the real thing_. Well I hope I get an A* for this.

**PHILS POV**

I can't stop thinking about him! He looked so cute earlier when he bumped into me; he looked terrified but so adorable at the same time. _Omg__ Phil what are you saying snap out of it, I didn't even think you were gay or bisexual or whatever_… I just can't resist him, I've been told off multiple times now for daydreaming _mostly about Dan, but no one knows that. _What I am going to do, I can't just tell him how I feel, and he would probably hate me.

_Ring ring. _The bell, time for dinner, I'm aloud to go out of the gates at dinner thank god, I hate staying in school, it's like a death trap. I make my way out of the main doors and down the path when I see Dan stood at the side of a road, he doesn't look either way and a car is speeding down the road, I try to call him but he doesn't hear me; I started to sprint towards him as he puts one foot on the road, and then another, and another until he's centre of the car that is about to collide with his gorgeous body. I tackle him, pushing him out of the way of the car and onto the pavement.

I hold Dan's face in my hands and his eyes are shut tight, I softly whisper his name to get his attention and his eyes open; filled with tears, his sparkling chocolate eyes staring into mine, he moves towards me and his lips collide with mine, it felt like only me and Dan existed at that moment in time, fireworks set off inside my stomach and my heart, I was so shocked that it took me a while to realise what was happening. _Dan was kissing me,_ and I wasn't kissing him back, and before I could even kiss him back he had already apologised leapt from underneath me and sprinted off into the distance.

I tried to call after him but it was no use, he was too far for him to hear, _if I had kissed him back he probably wouldn't have sprinted off, god __I'm__ so stupi_d! Good work Phil just fuck up the one thing that you truly want. I mentally slap myself across the face and set off to find Dan. I don't even know where he lives but I need to find him and tell him how I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I left you on such an emotional scene last time guys! This one is significantly longer so, this makes up for it right?**

**DANS POV**

_I'm kissing Phil, __I'm__ actually kissing him. Is __this real life? He isn't kissing back… Shit I bet he thinks __I'm__ such a freak_. I quickly leap from underneath him and run to wherever I could as fast as I could, everything is getting too much I can feel everyone's eyes burning holes into my skull. I see the local park and run to my hiding spot, through all the bushes and pull my knees to my chest. Full tears slowly make their way down my cheeks, my eyes getting puffier and puffier; I try to wipe them and tell myself I'm ok but it doesn't work, new tears appear and begin to fall. _How could I have been so stupid, letting my feelings get the better of me. _

Then I remember about my other favourite thing, besides Phil, a shiny blade, I take the back off of my phone and there it is; stuck there, the gleam of the metal blinding me. I grab the object and uncover my wrists, clenching my jaw I slice into my wrist over and over until my arm is tore and bloody, I see a familiar looking boy running towards me, he seems to be shouting my name, and that was the last I saw before my eyes closed, and everything was black.

My eyes flutter open and my eyes are met with two crystal blue ones staring back at me, they're full of tears and worry. That's when I realised it was Phil, I took a quick look around the room and realised everything was white, I was in a hospital, my arm bandaged…_wait if Phil found me…shit __he's__ seen my arm. __I've__ never told anyone about my self harm; I bet now he think __I'm__ even more of a freak_.

"I..I...I Th...Th...thou...thought I...d…lo...lost y…yo...you" Phil attempts to speak, I was taken by surprise, I didn't think he cared that much, I give him a sympathetic smile back.

"I...I even c… y...y...you here" I sat up and wrapped my arms around him trying my best to speak I whispered a thank you in his ear, his arms slowly crept around me sending a pleasurable shiver through my body, _his touch felt amazing_. I didn't want to let go but I knew he was desperate to ask questions.

**PHILS POV**

I see the local park up ahead, _I might as well check if __he's__ there_. I look around shouting his name but I get no reply, then in the corner of my eyes I see the movement of some bushes, I run towards the bushes as fast as I could and see Dan's face appear, and the next sight horrified me, he hurts himself, I wanted to break down, ask him if everything was alright, listen to everything he wants to tell me; but I couldn't do that right now he was slowly losing consciousness, I needed to act quickly.

I picked Dan up bridal style and ran the fastest I could with Dan in my arms, every now and then leaning down to give him a kiss and see if he is regaining any consciousness. He looks so peaceful and angelic while he is sleeping, _why would he do this to himself. I could lose him! I don't want to lose him, he's too amazing to lose and I think __I'm__ sta__rting to like him_…

When I reach the hospital everyone turns to stare, my shirt is covered in blood and the doctors come rushing over to me, they take Dan and I run after them. I sit next to his bed in the hospital room, holding his hand, when I realise I'm crying, everything is quiet and all I can hear is the beep of a machine, and the drip drop of my own tears hitting the floor. I'm scared for his life, _if he died now it would be my fault I should have stopped him from running off._ I slowly begin to drift into sleep until I realised Dan's eyes were fluttering open; he looks around the room.

"I...I...I Th...Th...thou...thought I...d…lo...lost y…yo...you" I try to choke out, I'm so overwhelmed with feelings it hard to speak. He gives me a sympathetic smile and I try to blink back tears,

"I...I even c… y...y...you here" He still said nothing but before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me; I snake my arms around his waist and hold him tightly, I don't want a repeat of last time I didn't react. I had so many questions to ask him. I needed to know and I wanted to help.

He let go of me and I began questioning him

"Why would you do this Dan, why?" my eyes begin to water again.

"I'm sick of being rejected, I feel worthless, if I died today no one would care, nothing would change." _No one would care, _that hit me at home.

"I would care, don't you ever say that! You are not worthless, I didn't reject you I was shocked!" He just looked at the floor, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Why did you kiss me…?" A sigh comes from his plump soft lips.

"I'm sorry" his eyes fill with tears and I quickly grab a tissue and dab his eyes.

"No, no don't be sorry Dan, you did nothing wrong ok, I'm not homophobic!"

"You may not be homophobic, but it's me…I'm an embarrassment to everyone."

"You think I would be embarrassed to be with you? I'm not that shallow Dan, I may be 'popular' but I'm not an arsehole"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"I always say sorry I'm used to saying it, I apologise for everything even if I've done nothing wrong, or if something isn't my fault. I've said it so much that I'm just used to replying with that."

I held his face and crushed my lips onto his, a full passionate kiss, Dan was kissing back and it felt like nothing existed except me and Dan, I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry, he opened his mouth and our tongues were fighting for dominance, he was so weak which meant I won; _wow we should do this more often._

In a couple of hours Dan was ready to leave the hospital, I slid my arm around his neck and he jerked away, wiping his neck and pulling a disgusted face.

"Don't touch my neck oh god."

"Oh Dan you do make me laugh, why, don't you like it?" I laughed

"No it feels like I'm being violated, I don't know maybe it's a G-spot or something..."

I offered for him to come to mine to which he accepted, I took out my phone and messaged my mum 'I'll tell you what happened later but can you come and pick me and Dan up, we're outside the Fullwood Hospital x'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so I've had a really shit day so I decided to write this. This is kind of based on my day I guess…**** I wrote that ages ago and I never finished it on that day, and ****I'm**** sorry I haven't updated in a while **

**PHILS POV**

My mum stops right in front of me and Dan, sending a gush of cold air past us making me shiver, I gesture for Dan to get in the car and I go to the other side.

"What happened then?" A feminine voice asks who I recognise to be my mother.

"_Dan_ got a little hurt and I found him and brought him to the hospital."

My mother replies with a nod and knows not to question anymore, we pull up outside my house.

"I…is this your house…" asks Dan

"Yes why?"

"It's humongous…and clean…and _safe"_

"Well it is a home, of course it's safe? Are we just going to sit here or are we going in?"

I climb out of the car and run around to open the door for Dan; he has his mouth wide open, staring at the house in awe. I give him a gentle push to walk forward, but he comes to a stop once again.

I lace my fingers with his and he looks at me and gives a heart-warming smile, I pull him along to the front door and open it.

When Dan was finished looking around my house shocked and envious, we finally went up to my room. We sat and talked and talked about nothing in particular until…

"Phil, did you see my arms…"

"Of course I saw your arms they bled all over me Dan, why would you do that…" A tear pricks in my eye and Dan wipes it away.

"I have many reasons to do it Phil, I'm so scared of people not accepting me that I just can't take it, it consumes my thoughts…"

"Why else, there has to be something else, why didn't you go to your house, why the park?" He shifts uncomfortably, as if someone is watching him.

"My dad…"

"Your dad? Don't even tell me what I think you're going to tell me!" Tears start to roll down his cheeks

"Take off your shirt Dan."

"No..."

"Take it off or I will do it for you."

"Oooo you really want to see my bod don't you"

"Dan!"

"Ok fine…"

He slowly lifts his shirt over his head, uncovering his bruised and cut skin, I widen my eyes in shock, how could someone do this to Dan… He's so sweet and kind, he would never hurt anyone.

"You're sleeping here tonight."

"But, Phil, I can't, my dad!"

"He's a monster, how could he do this to you! I'm not letting him hurt you anymore!"

I tackle him down on the bed and lock my arms around him; I pull his head into my chest and tears fall from my eyes.

"You're safe with me Dan" I whisper

**DANS POV**

My head is pressed against Phil's chest; it's so warm and comforting

"You're safe with me" I hear Phil whisper

"Let's watch a film!" I suggest

Phil jumps up and goes to get a film, I sit thinking to myself. _Don't get too attached Dan, he will just hurt you like everyone else… _

Phil appears in the doorway and puts a mystery DVD in the TV, he climbs into his king-sized bed with me and wraps his arms arm me, nuzzling his head into my neck, I lay my head on the pillow and start to drift into a deep sleep.

"Dan! Dan!" I'm awoken by Phil screaming my name, he's holding me down and my face is tear stained.

"Dan you were having a nightmare are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…What time is it?"

"7am"

"Oh well we need to get up for school anyways!"

**PHILS POV**

Me and Dan get to school and everyone is whispering and looking over at us. I can tell they're talking about me; Dan isn't in my Tutor group so I set off toward 's room to be registered. I got to sit with Alan and George they turn away and sit in an awkward silence, I go to sit somewhere else instead and everyone turns and looks at me, _they are all whispering about me…I know it. They s__aw Dan kiss me and now they all hate me._I don't understand how something as little as sexuality can make your friends turn their back within a mere 24 hours. To tell the truth it's stupid and totally pointless. As I carry on through the halls I hear snide comments and whispering, and the odd "fucking fag" from people I thought were ok. As I progress through the hall my eyes fill with tears so I dash towards a bathroom, I don't want to give people more reasons to hate me.

I reach for my phone in my pocket and decide to ring Dan; I hope I don't get his phone taken off of him.

A feminine voice spoke on the other line, it wasn't Dan.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Um, it's Phil, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm the nurse in school. Can you come to the first aid room right away?"

And then she hung up, I started to run, as fast as I could, straight towards the first aid room.

**DANS POV**

The nurse hangs up my phone and puts it on the table beside me; I sure do hope it wasn't my Dad on the other end… within 30 seconds an exhausted Phil bursts in. Thank god, I couldn't have my dad find out I was Bisexual, I'd get beat up even more.

"Hello Phillip"

"WHATS HAPPENED, TELL ME WHATS WRONG, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"Calm down Phillip, he's just suffered a few injuries okay, now I need your help. I need to assess the damage but Daniel is refuses to take off his shirt and he begged me not to ring his father"

Yeah, I'm not showing a nurse my scars.

"Well, maybe if you left me and Dan alone I could see what has happened, because I know for a fact he will never take his shirt off If you're here"

Yeah you tell her Phil! I love how he's so concerned for me, it's like I've known him for years. When actually I've known him a few days…

"Of course Phillip."

"Thank you"

The nurse leaves the room and closes the door behind her, as I watch her leave Phil falls to his knees, holding his face in his hands.

"What did they do to you…" He asks, his voice seems calm, but deadly, as if he's ready to rip off the head of the next person he sees.

I don't know how to reply.

"Take off your shirt Dan." I slowly begin to pull my shirt over my head, and when the shirt is at my side I watch as Phil lifts his head, tears of anger, and sympathy in his eyes. _Sympathy is the last thing I wanted, __I'm__ a worthless piece of shit that no one needs or wants. I'd be better off dead. __I'm__ just a no life __faggot;__ I don't even deserve my life right now, even if it is shit.__ My dad should just beat me to death._

Phil stands up with jelly legs and caresses my bruised and scarred skin, black and blue spread across my body.

**Ok my laptop is working again so I should be updating more, ill pick up my laptop whenever I get bored, anyways, I love you guys and thanks for your reviews. Oh and if you have a twitter you should so follow me ;) ASDFGHJKLAlisha **


End file.
